Abby's nightmare
by Fictional Reality
Summary: Abby is kidnapped by Talon, a man Gibbs put away indirectly. She's bloodied and broken, will he reach her before her demise?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my new Gabby baby. Arg I cannot wait to see how this one turns out. And don't forget I love your reveiws so don't hesitate to tell me what you want to see. Enjoy!_

Gibbs practically ran down the steps, "Tony!" he yelled, running past him to his desk, "Get the car, Now!" Gibbs ripped open his drawer, expertly attaching his gun to his belt. Tony almost beat him to the elevator.

Gibbs took the wheel, speeding through the traffic dodging left and right madly weaving through red lights and dashing past trucks on the wrong side of the road. Tony was thrown about like a rag doll and sensed immediately that something was very wrong. "Where are we going boss?" Tony asked as they hit the curb, his head narrowly escaping injury from the ceiling. "Abby has been kidnapped. Her assailant contacted NCIS asking for me." He swerved to miss a car. The silence allowed Tony to process the information. "What do they want?" he asked. "Me" He said with a low growl through his teeth. 'This is going to get nasty.' Thought Tony.

"_I'll keep you safe Abs. I promise." He said as he kissed her on the top of her head, his arm wrapped around her. _He gritted his teeth, pressing down on them violently. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. 'When I find that bastard, I'm going to kill him.' He thought. All the muscles in his body tensed, adrenaline pulsed through his veins. He was ready for anything.

The car stopped, Tony recognized the house immediately-Abby's house. Gibbs drew his gun, and Tony followed suit. Gibbs sidled up to the house, back to the wall, gun at the ready. He signalled for Tony to go in the front as he went around the back. Tony waited a few seconds, giving Gibbs time to scale the fence, before he kicked the front door in. Tony pointed his gun down the hallway, Clear. He poked his head around the first door way on the right, then entered, It appeared to be a living room. It smelt faintly of gunpowder, black silk hung from the windows. Tony paused in the room before returning to the hallway, the blood red walls caught his attention. There were clothes all over the floor and the furniture; mainly mini-skirts and stockings: all black. He moved closer to the wall, pointing his gun in the direction of the door to ensure he was still alone. The wall may have been painted the colour of blood but there was an unmistakable splatter of real blood on the wall adjacent to the door. Tony analysed it for a second, praying that it wasn't hers. There was a crash in the kitchen, Tony crouched instinctively on the floor gun at the ready. He skimmed down the hallway, back flat against the wall next to the the open door, peering around the edge of the doorway he peered around the edge coming face to face with Gibbs' gun. Gibbs relaxed, lowering his gun. He nodded to Tony and they separated continuing on to find any hiding assailants. They met in the hallway a few seconds later. "I think it's safe to assume that we're alone her boss." Gibbs nodded solemnly. "But, there's something you should see." Tony led him to the lounge. He pointed out the blood on the wall, Gibbs stared at the splatter, face almost touching the wall. He left the room wordlessly. He went outside and pulled out this cell. "Ziva, you and McGee get down here, bring some extras with you too. I want this house swept clean for any clue where he might have taken her." Ziva talked in his ear, something in the grass caught his eye. He shut the phone with a snap. Pulling on a glove, he bent down and picked up the object, a silver skull about the size of his fist. He turned it over and read the inscription. "1600hrs. East side of the bay. Alone. Or she dies first." "Tony!" he came running, looking quizzically at the skull. "Bag this." he said dropping the skull into his gloved hands. Gibbs opened the drivers side door and stepped in. "Boss?" "When the rest of you get here I want you to search everything in that house. When you get some answers call me, not before!" He turned on the engine with a roar then sped off down the road, leaving a patch behind him. Tony gazed after him for a moment, read the inscription and re-entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brace yourself for the fantastical second chapter... This one was created with help from my reviewers and on feedback I have decided to alternate chapters, i.e. Gibbs perspective, Abby's perspective etc. I do hope you'll love it as much as I do! And keep reviewing me what you want to see, and don't be shy, if you want sex scenes just ask! Hehe. Enjoy._

Abby stepped out of her house early Sunday morning with a bright and cheerful smile. She opened her black crocheted umbrella and held it over her head. She stopped at her doorstep before walking on, she tilted her umbrella and squinted her eyes at the bright sky, admiring the beautiful day before shading herself with her umbrella once more. "Nice day, too much sunlight though." She said cheerfully in her head, letting a small laugh escape her lips. She walked to her favourite corner shop for some loaves of bread and some milk and stopped at the park on the way home to read her newspaper. Umbrella rested on her shoulder she smiled slightly as she read the human interest stories of the day. Half an hour later she made the short walk home, her black lace scarf tossed and twirled in the breeze. She stopped at her letterbox and stared at the house, something was wrong. The curtains were out of place and the door was ajar. She hesitated. Should she go in or call Gibbs? She gripped her umbrella tightly and hoisted her paper bag of kitchen goods to the crook of her arm. No way was anyone getting into her house and getting away with it. She approached the front door cautiously, and shut her umbrella. She peered around the door and not surprisingly saw only darkness. She fancied herself as an NCIS agent checking a house for a suspect. Gingerly, she tapped the door open, brandishing her umbrella. The door creaked open and she cringed involuntarily, 'this was not a good idea.' she thought. She stepped through the half open door anyway, sucking in her stomach hoping she'd make it. She took a careful step forward, the spun around and checked behind the door, clear. She pointed her umbrella before her, her only weapon. She entered the lounge on the right.

She took a second step, lowering her umbrella. The room was empty, she sighed and dropped down onto her sofa. She must have left the door open by accident, the wind must have blown it open. She threw the umbrella towards the coat rack, it landed smoothly on a hook, she smiled at her accuracy and closed her eyes, leaning back into the sofa. BANG! Abby shot bolt upright in and was on her feet in a flash. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards the open door. Abby desperately looked for a place to hide or a way to escape, but the only exit was the door, she'd put Gothic style black bars on the windows during a decorating phase last year. And the door of course was not an option. She mentally slapped herself for entering the house in the first place not to mention leaving the door wide open. But maybe... maybe it was someone she knew, hope sprung to her chest. She stared wide-eyed at the open door, just one more step would reveal the truth. He footsteps stopped, he stood in the door way. She did not know him. She began to back away, hoping he'd be stupid enough to let her escape but her gut told her this would not end well. She looked back startled as she knocked over the side table. He was huge, he wore a baggy black pair of jeans and a grey plain t-shirt. His face was uncovered but he wore a hat, his features were chiselled, they were that of a model and though his mouth smiled something behind his eyes told her that he was not a pleasant man. He began to walk towards her, Abby dodged and looked for an exit but it was no use, he constantly blocked her view of the door, there was nothing she could do. She felt stupid for entering the obviously dangerous house and prayed silently for a miracle. He towered above her, "Abigail..." He snarled but continued to smile, his hands camped down on her shoulders and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I'm so glad you're home." he left a lengthy pause as he breathed ominously in her ear. She shrunk back. Her heart pounded in her chest, sweat clung coldly to her skin. He was too big to take on, it was impossible. "Don't make this more difficult then it has to be and do not scream. I wouldn't want to have to cut that pretty little tongue out would I." She held back a shudder. He smelt of soap and aftershave, she wondered about him for a moment weren't kidnappers meant to smell of sweat and grease? He leaned back to take her in, 'Interesting Girl.' he thought, 'strange eyes. I can see why Jethro likes her.' "What do you want?" she asked begging her words to come forth calmly, they did. "I have what I came here for" He stopped smiling and gripped her a little tighter, preparing to tie her up with the rope in his bag. "You won't get away with this. Someone will come looking for me." she snarled at him suddenly angry at the intruder angry at herself and angry with the entire situation. "I'm counting on it." he said.

He tied a peice of cloth around her mouth and tied her arms behind the back of the chair, her legs swung freely. She watched him curiously , glaring at him from her chair. There was no point in freaking out she had to do something. He had pushed her roughly down to tie her up, and she had smelt tobacco on his breath. He was in no apparent rush and he scouted the house for any other people before returning to pick up the side table, she had struggled with her bindings while he was away with no effect. He stood in front of her his, back to her, admiring the room. Abby seized her chance and kicked out at him before standing awkwardly, ignoring the pain off the chair pressing into her spine and running as quickly as the chair would allow to the doorway. 'If i could just get outside' she thought frantically. Her kick had caught him off guard. He had toppled forward and hit his head on the side table. The impact split his head open, blood trickled slowly down his face, he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He stood and advanced on her insanely angry. She had not yet reached the door when he pushed the chair forward hard, and then lifted it by its legs pulling her upwards. She cried out in pain as the top of the chair slammed into her spine. She collapsed on the floor. His eyes darted murderously about the room. He snapped off a chair leg growling in rage. Abby attempted to stand, the chair dug into her back and tears stung her eyes, she was pushed back to the floor as he broke the leg off the chair, he was strong. She feared the worst and looked up into his face, he towered above her, muscles gleaming, face twisted and red. He slammed the broken chair leg across her face, blood from her nose splattered across the wall adjacent to the door. Blood streamed down her face. She squeaked with the pain, no longer able to move from the floor. The broken wood had cut her face and it was beginning to to swell fro the impact of the leg. Her right eyes began to be surrounded by a blue tinge. He lifted the leg again,ready to strike once again, then he stopped suddenly, his left arm still in the air. 'I need her alive' he thought. He dropped the chair leg over her unmoving body. " I told you not to make this difficult Abby."

He slammed the door on his van. It was dark and the neighbours were all in their houses, television sets blaring. He had cleaned up the chair and tidied the floor of the lounge room, leaving Abby a bloody mess on the floor. She was unconscious when he had removed the chair from her. He tied her arms and legs together and carried her to his van in the darkness. She had slipped in and out of consciousness then, she moaned in the back. IT had been a foolish thing to do, to hit her. Now his plan had to be moved forward, if she died from her injuries then she would be no use to him. Already he was going to have to change it. His original idea was to to keep her for two days, her absence at work would no doubt be missed by Gibbs. He wanted to make her him wonder and worry, sweat about her, and search for her in vain. But now, it was possible she could die especially without medical attention, the hit to the head had been quite severe, already her face had expanded, it was still bleeding and bruised. Then again, if could be good to have her bloodied and broken on the tape, that would make Gibbs more vicious than ever in his search. So he would have to contact Gibbs tomorrow. 'tomorrow morning' he thought as he started the van and reversed onto the road. He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three people! This is a little intro to Talon...short and to the point, Gibbs thoughts and feelings. R&R and enjoy._

"Talon." Gibbs said, his voice low and demanding. "His name is Talon. And you are going to find out everything you can about him." Gibbs leaned on McGee's' desk angry. McGee although frightened knew that Gibbs was only angry because Abby was missing. "Is that all you know about him? A nickname." McGee questioned and then leaned back as Gibbs leaned into him, glaring, "It's his first name, McGee. And the rest is your job." He walked off towards the stairs. "Don't you think I would have told you if I knew McGee! There isn't much time here." He yelled without looking back. Tony cringed as he entered the office. Gibbs entered the directors office without knocking. He expected no resistance from the secretary but she stood up, "Sir, she's got someone in there..." He turned his head towards her with a look on his face that said he didn't really care and entered anyway. He saw who she was with straight away and ignored him. "Director?" "I've got nothing Jethro." She saw no point in reprimanding him considering what was happening with Abby. He did not nod, "Agent Gibbs? We're doing everything we can." "It's no enough." he said gruffly and left.

He felt almost helpless, this was his fault. 'This Talon, must knows who I am. He's using Abby to get to me. Abby would not be in this mess...' he told himself to snap out of it. 'Abby has always been good at taking care of herself.' He walked quickly down the stairs. Tony stood up, and clicked the remote, a picture came up on the screen. Gibbs stood in front of it waiting impatiently for his presentation. " It's definitely Abby's blood, Boss. And from the direction of the splatter and the force that caused the spread it's safe to assume that the blood was sprayed on the wall from a height of 46inches from the floor, most likely she was hit with a sharp object while on the ground." He paused to analyse Gibbs' reaction. He pressed the forward button. " We found these slices of wood on the carpet by the door. Looks like he tried to clean up but didn't look very hard. They're from a particular chair, one of several in her house. There was blood on the wood. That's not all we found Gibbs. It looks like Abby tried to make a break for it and he got angry." Tony pressed the next button, a picture of the edge of the side table beside a close-up of the carpet beneath it. "The side table has blood on it also... But it's not Abby's" he almost smiled, pressing the next button once more. A chiselled face appeared on the screen. "It belongs to a Talon McGregor. Been in jail for twelve years for attempted murder and fraud." He looked at Gibbs. "You put him away." Gibbs gave Tony a surprised look. "I always remember a face Tony." "N, you put him away indirectly. You exposed a drug ring and shot his brother. So he's out for revenge."

Gibbs phone rang, he stared at it and picked up. The number was private. "Gibbs." He answered. "Oh good. There's someone here who wants to talk to you." there was a pause, Gibbs tensed up, "Abby?" he almost whispered "Abby are you there?" he said louder. "Oh my mistake," Talon said evilly on the other end, "She appears to be...sleeping, or is that unconscious?" He laughed quietly into the phone. Gibbs glared at the wall. "What do you want from me?" he held back his anger, and spoke calmly yet demandingly. "I'm going to kill you, like you killed my brother." Gibbs was not surprised. Tony and McGee stood on opposite sides of Gibbs watching him seriously. Gibbs waited. "Go to the post office; the one you always use, box 343, the key is in on its way to you now. And Jethro? Enjoy." The phone went dead. HE snapped it shut angrily. Hopelessly running around in his maze.

Gibbs snarled and grabbed his gun from his drawer. "McGee! When I come back I want to know where that call came from." He quickly exited the bullpen. As he did so a mail boy handed him a parcel. He entered the elevator, "Tony! What the hell are you waiting for, An invitation?" He yelled.

Gibbs kept his face straight and stern but in his head he was worried. 'This maniac has probably been planning this for years. He knows me and that I work with and care about Abby. And now I have to play it his way to try and get her back before he kills her. Will he kill her? Too early to tell.' He was worried, Abby was more then a co-worker, more then a friend. He shared more of himself with her than anyone else, he loved her brightness and her charm, and her smile. He pictured her lying on a concrete floor somewhere bloodied and bruised and felt his stomach knot. Anger, worry and concern lit his mind, blood rushed through his ears and time seemed to stand still. He would not let her die.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay this took me hours. I hand wrote this chapter, it was five pages then, but I'm sure it will be condensed when i type it. This is from Abby's point of view, features a flash back. Thanks again to my reveiwees I love you all:D_

Abby woke slowly, groggily from her sleep. Her mind started to wake up as well, bringing images of the day before to the forefront. The first thing she noted was the smell and that she wasn't home, the room smelled of wood burning. The room was hot, she attempted to open her eyes, her right was partially open and tender to touch. Her head thudded and with every beat of her heart she felt the pressure in her head build. The room was dark with no windows but the light shone in from under the door and its sides casting an eery glow upon the walls and floor. But to Abby it was a beacon of light and proof she was alive. She brushed the hair from her face and looked down in surprise, she was no longer tied up. She remembered the day before, and the man it all came back to her. Who was he and what did he really want? She was on a bed a wooden sleigh bed. It had quilts on it but she lay above them all, her clothes still on from yesterday. Well she thought it was yesterday.

'How long was I out for?' She asked herself not knowing the answer. 'That means Gibbs hasn't found me yet' Fear knotted her stomach and tears stung her eyes. 'Does he even know I'm gone?' She choked back a sob. It felt so hopeless. Abby was a strong woman but this situation could mean never seeing Gibbs again. Abby took a deep breath to calm herself, 'It's no use feeling worried or upset, I just have to pull myself together and get out of here. Gibbs isn't stupid, he'll find me.' She felt reassured for only moment.

Several hours later after Abby had surveyed her tiny windowless room she felt more confident with her surroundings, she found a light switch but did not want to alert her that she was awake and so remained in the dark. The door swung open and light flooded in. The man had a slight cut about his eye but he no longer looked murderously angry. Abby stood, calmly retuning his stare wither her good eye. He carried a tray in his right hand and switched on the light with his left. He placed the tray on the table and was about to leave when Abby asked politely, "What time is it?" he answered without turning around, "0930" "Day?" "Monday." He stepped outside. "Who are you?" He almost liked her for a second, she stood there in front of him with dignity and courage, remaining calm in the face of her own death. "My name is Talon." He shut the door and a key clicked in the lock. "Talon." She repeated aloud.

Talon sat down on the sofa if the room outside, mentally reminding himself that she was a hostage not a woman, and that this was about Gibbs not her. He leaned back comfortably, fiddling with his camera, ready to take some proof of life photos. Perhaps he'd have to make her look a little less dignified...

Abby picked at the food, taking a moment to wonder if he had put anything in it and so she left it alone. She paced the floor, cold concrete, there was a bed a desk and a chair. The wardrobe in the corner was locked but the light in the room gave it more character. She figured taking the knife and fork provided with her food would be too obvious. The day dragged on, and without a watch she felt blind.

She wondered about Gibbs again, was he out looking or her? Did he even know she was gone? She would have been late for work by now surely he would know something was wrong. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes remembering one night a few months earlier.

Abby was not her usual self, she quietly did her work in the lab, no music could be heard, and no witty remarks came from her when Gibbs entered. Not only was it unusual, it was downright scary. Gibbs loved Abby's normal demeanour. All smiles and black lace, but when something was wrong Gibbs' harsh exterior changed completely and there was nothing he would not do for her. Gibbs slipped into her lab silently and covertly snuck up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, she jumped. "Damn it Gibbs!" She shouted angrily, he lowered his hands. "Sorry Abbs, I thought you'd heard me." Concern lined his face, she softened. "No, I'm sorry Gibbs. I shouldn't have reacted like that." she shook her head and looked at the floor pacing and picking at her nails. She took a sip of Caff-pow, her head snapped up suddenly, "Is there anything i can do for you?" She asked quickly, realising that he never came down to her lab just for the hell of it. He walked towards her, grey suit perfectly in place. "You can tell me what's going on." He said slowly raising his eyebrows slightly and looked down into her face, his breath brushed softly across her cheeks. "Nothing Gibbs, I swear." she replied nervously turning from him to continue pacing. He grabbed her elbow, "Don't lie to me Abby." tears began to form, he forced her to look at him. His eyes caringly demanded answers. Her heart was twisted in her chest, this was unfair this was killing her inside and this was going to hurt people around her. She knew he wanted to help, to make her happy, and part of her wanted to tell him. But he couldn't help this time and it was private. She shook her head at him and tried to break free, she could feel her defences failing as his touch broke them down. Hours she'd spent psyching herself up telling herself that she should keep this quiet, it could only lead to something bad, she could handle it herself. But she felt alone, so helpless. She had been quiet for months, but this week it all came crashing down around her, this week she'd gotten the bad news. He kept a tight hold on her arm, worry stabbed at his heart 'This isn't like her.' she wrenched away angrily unable to release herself. He grabbed her other arm, holding her still. She almost glared at him. "There is nothing you can do Gibbs" She pleaded. "Try me." He stared deep into her eyes, their faces parallel. She relaxed her arms, contemplating whether or not to tell him. He continued to watch her face closely, almost unblinking.

"I have cancer." She said quietly to her shoes. It had almost felt good to let it out, she had told no one, alone for so long. "How long have you known?" He asked trying to hide his shock. "Three months." There was a pregnant pause. "Why..." he started, "Because I didn't want people to treat me differently just because I'm dying. Because I didn't want people to worry, because I don't want sympathy and because I don't want to accept it. I'm dying god damn it!" she yelled. Breathing a ragged sigh it sunk in for the first time in three months, what she was losing as well as her life. " I'm dying." she repeated. Tears streamed down her face unabated, sobs racked her body all the emotion and fear she had held back flooded out. Gibbs was suddenly holding her, stroking her hair. She cried into his perfect grey suit, black eye-liner and tears. They had stood there for a long time like that, Abby letting it out and Gibbs soaking it in. 'I'm going to lose my Abby.' He thought, his throat felt tight, his chest hurt. It was impossible, how could this have happened? This could not happen to his cheerful little gothling. He held her closer, holding back his own fears for her sake. "We'll get through this together Abbs. You don't have to be alone any more." She cried harder.

Gibbs had taken her home after that. He picked her up but she could not stop crying. He carried her thought the building, placing Bert the hippo in her arms. Tony, Ziva and McGee all stood when they saw the scene. Gibbs did not look at them. He gently placed her in his chair while he collected his keys and gun from the drawer. Then he lifted her effortlessly into his arms. She cried into his shirt, now tear stained and soggy, she gripped his suit jacket tightly. The team stared, concerned and questioning after them. Gibbs had glared at the people entering the elevator and they had exited, deciding that it was safer to wait for a few minutes. He kissed her gently on the top of the head as the elevator swept them to the car park. He put her into his car and drove her home. He left her alone during the drive. Letting her mourn. But inside he wanted to cry also. He loved her and now he was losing her. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom, and placed her inside her coffin. He brushed the hair from her eyes and stroked her arm while the crying subsided. She stopped crying and fell asleep. He watched her for a while and decided to be there when she woke up. He placed Bert in the coffin with her and shut the lid. As he did so he had a horrible image of her in the coffin, dead. He had an urge to open the lid and check her, but he thought that was irrational almost as soon as he had thought of it. Still, he shuddered.

He sat in her bedroom, bottle of whiskey on the table next to him. He knew where she kept her alcohol he had been there so often. He stared at the closed casket for hours. And he worried. Eventually the coffin lid lifted slightly, eyes peered out at him. He stood and opened the coffin fully. Her eyes were red rimmed and she sniffed when she looked up at him. She patted the dark red silk beside her, beckoning him to get in. He stepped in and lay down beside her, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She gave him a shaky smile to reassure him and pulled the lid down. "Thank you." She said. They were face to face in the darkness. "I love you Abby." He kissed her on the forehead. She put her arms around him, and he put his around her. " I love you too Gibbs." she whispered so quietly that she wondered if he had heard her at all. They held each other in the silence, strangely comfortable, letting all the problems go, forgetting reality. All that was left was Gibbs and Abby in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know you probably hated that Abby has cancer and all that, but give me a chance to finish the damn story before you go eating my spleen lol. Okay, don't forget this is from Gibbs' point of view. Enjoy._

Gibbs drove through the traffic wildly, Tony had one hand on the ceiling. He was slightly worried about the expression on the face of his boss. He was angrier then usual, but there was more to his expression then just anger. Worry lined his face, Tony saw more there then just friendship, but he knew better then to voice his opinion.

When they reached the post office Gibbs was out of the car and up the steps before Tony had even undone his seat belt. Gibbs ripped open the package and pulled out the key as he strolled towards the mailbox. He slid the key smoothly into the lock and pulled the door open. A single disc in a clear case sat in the middle of the box. He snatched it and shut the door. 'He might continue to use this box to drop messages.' He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called headquarters. "I want a team at my position watching the PO Box 343 round the clock. And the second anyone opens that box other then me, bring them in."

Gibbs threw the disc to McGee, who took a quick look and put it into his CD drive, tapping the keyboard a few times to bring it up on the main screen in the middle of the room. Gibbs stood before it, almost fidgeting. 'Proof of life.' he thought as the picture came up, it was Abby. She was unconscious, lying on a concrete floor. Blood had dried on her face. A media presentation started. "Hi Gibbs." Talon smiled. "Thought you'd like to see how your little friend was doing." He nodded slightly and then turned the camera on Abby. Her eye was almost closed, it was black and bruised. Her face had a multitude of cuts on it. She was tied to a chair. Her black hair lay in strings around her neck, her face was battered to such an extent that parts of it were bulges. He grabbed her face with his hand, the camera appeared to be sitting on a stand, forcing her too look at the camera. She seemed to slip in and out of consciousness, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her face wasn't the only part of her body that was mutilated, her arms had several bruises where it looked like he had restrained her by holding her arms. Gibbs' face grew angrier, he remembered that afternoon in Abby's lab where he had held her by her arms until she told him the truth, and she ended up crying into his chest. Talon let her head drop back down to her chest. He walked further towards the camera, Abby could be seen in the background trying to lift her head. "If you ever want to see her again, you better be prepared to die Gibbs." But Gibbs was ignoring Talon, he watched in the background as Abby mouthed something. "Play that last five seconds back McGee, slower." McGee did as he was told. Gibbs watched her again and it became clear what she was saying.

I love you.

Gibbs slammed his hands down on his desk. Ziva and Tony jumped. "I want her back people. And I have a feeling that this man has no problem killing Abby and choosing a new hostage." He spoke in a low tone through his teeth.

Gibbs stood in the elevator alone, trying to figure out how he could find her quicker. His mind travelled back to her coffin. "I love you too Gibbs." She'd whispered into the dark. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Holding her there he felt like he could protect her from anything, no matter what it was, and it was those hours he lay awake in the dark with her in his arms that he realised that he liked it. He opened his eyes and watched the numbers change on the display. He had woken to her snuggled comfortably in his chest, leg wrapped around him. He stroked her hair. He had no idea what the time was, it felt like they had been in their own universe for days. His stomach protested. She moved, lifting her head slightly, remembering where she was and smelling Gibbs' aftershave. She pretended to be still asleep, she moved her hand up behind his neck. "Abby." "Yes?" she knew she'd been made. It was a rhetorical question, he did not answer. They lay in the darkness, entwined, and though he had protested, his good sense getting the better of him, he did not attempt to remove himself from her or her from him. "What's the diagnosis?" he felt it was the right time to have the conversation. "It's kidney cancer. The only treatment is surgical removal. The doctor says I have a slim chance that it will not return. The problem with this type of cancer is that it easily spreads to the lymphatic system..." she started to discuss the way the lymphatic system wards off pathogens. "Abs." "Right. I have to have a partial nephrectomy, which pretty much means they're going to cut part of my kidney out." she paused. "Three months ago, I had a CT scan as a work related scheme, it came back that I had a tumour, they did a needle biopsy on the mass during the CT and found that it was what they thought, but they told me to come in every three weeks because if it didn't grow I might not have to have any operation. Then about five days ago I got a phone call, they told me that if I didn't come in for the biopsy this week, then I would have to have a complete nephrectomy, where they cut your entire kidney out and some of the surrounding lymph nodes. The news was based on an MRI I had last week that told them it was growing." Gibbs listened intently. "When are you going in?" "I haven't made an appointment, I never called them back." she sounded ashamed. He almost shook her, "Abs!" he was shocked. He almost threw the lid of the coffin open. "Give me their number!" He sat up and got out of the coffin. , She propped herself up on an elbow. "It's in my phone." giving in. 'Maybe I should go in. He's right, I should have called them earlier. What the hell was I thinking?' Gibbs called the surgery and booked her in for that day. He snapped his phone shut. "What the hell were you thinking Abs?!" He was angry. She felt her eyes stinging. "I was scared." He softened. "I understand Abby." She began to cry again. He pulled himself into the casket again, and held her tightly. "I'll be there with you the whole time." She tried to smile, and she wiped her tears away. "That's enough crying I think." she tried to act tough, straightening up and brushing a hand through her hair. He looked at his watch, "We have about an hour, but you aren't allowed to eat..." She groaned. "What?!" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

He was there the whole time, he held her hand while she lay, makeupless and without black clothing on, hospital garb without a back. Her tattoos stared prominently at him. He kissed her gently on the forehead as she babbled about something on the monitor, she was nervous and so she spoke constantly. The nurse came and gave her a pill to take, "This will make you drowsy my dear." she said as she watched her take it, her face screwed up at the taste. She patted the nurses hand and thanked her. The hospital staff already loved her. They informed her that she shouldn't have to stay in hospital very long if there were no complications. Gibbs stood by her bedside, while she became sleepier. Her words began to slur, "I feel really, really funny Boss man." she slurred, her arms waved madly, he dodged one of them. "Yup." he replied. "Are you gonna be here when i get back from my trip Gibbs?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Yes Abby. I'll be here." The nurses rolled her trolley to the doors and informed him that he was allowed no further. He nodded to them. He gave her one final kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "You're gonna do great Abs." they wheeled her through the doors and disappeared from sight. He stared at the doors for a few seconds and prayed he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

_So this is chapter 6... and it looks as though this story could go on forever, but unfortunately I have to go back to skool soon so this had better be one of the last chapters. I've be working my ass off to finish this story. I hope you like it. _

The dreams she had during the operation were a whirlwind of pictures and feelings from the last few years. Memories and fantasies blended into one until she knew no reality. Gibbs' face floated in front of her, she reached out to touch it but her hand would not move, she tried to call his name but her mouth would not open and no words would emerge. She saw Kate, dressed in black laughing at the bar and ordering drinks, she turned from the barman to look at Abby and she smiled. Abby felt sadness wash over her as she watched them shut the lid on Kate's coffin, as they lowered it into the ground, the look on Gibbs' face. Flash backs of drinking with Gibbs in his basement and dinner at Ziva's floated past. She let them wash over her, these were the best parts of her life, the things that made it worth living. Tony was there, laying on top of her after Ari had tried to shoot her in her lab. She wanted to laugh at the comments he made to Gibbs.

Her eyes fluttered open, she was not in a hospital bed, she was in Talon's hide-out, as far as she could tell. She hurt all over, it was difficult to breathe. He had tied her to a chair and beaten her, bringing his hand down on her face over and over again. She knew it was for Gibbs benefit, to enrage him. He made no attempt to talk to her, and asked no questions. She tried her best to silence her throat as he beat her, telling herself that Gibbs would be proud and that a real NCIS agent wouldn't cry. She had sat before the camera and tried to stay awake, this was her only chance to tell Gibbs how she felt, she feared that Talon would kill her next, seeing as he had little or no care for human life. It seemed likely that this was the end, and she felt alone once more. When she mouthed her message with Gibbs in mind, she prayed with all her heart that it would reach him, and that he would see it and know it was meant for him.

She had felt like this in the coffin. She thought that this may be her last chance to tell him how she felt. She hadn't known if he heard or not, and now it was just the same, she did not know if he would see it or know it was for him. She imagined him watching the tape with anger, Talon was a fool if he thought he could defeat the almighty Leeroy Jethro Gibbs. Still fear drilled into her heart.

The door swung open, Talon stood in the light of the hall. He cocked his head to one side and leaned on the doorway. "Hungry?" he asked her as if they were roommates. She lifted her head feebly from the bed n disgusted surprise at his attitude. Her bright spark had been doused, she saw no way out of this room, this place, unless it was in a bodybag. She opened her mouth to speak but decided against and retort, instead her head dropped back onto the bed her face away from him. His heart missed a beat, was she dead? He almost ran to the bed, his fingers pressed into her neck, there was a faint pulse. He sighed. "You have to eat Abigail. You have to live." She kept her eyes closed, she had given up almost completely. She thought for a moment about trying to escape while the door was open, but she was too tired, too sore, too hurt. Not to mention that she had no strength whatsoever to tackle Talon with. "How long do I have to live for." He straightened. "That depends on your good friend Gibbs." His voice hardened, he swept all sympathy for the girl out of his head, walked out of the room and shut the door loudly. 'What the hell did Gibbs do to this guy?' she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the last chapter... sobs hope you've all enjoyed it. It will be my last one for about three months because I have exams on soon so i got to study :D Thank you to all my reviewers you've kept me going an made my day, sometimes I get up really early in the morning and find a review that makes me smile. :) thanks for reading and or reviewing._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Gibbs didn't think he deserved a coffee but he had one anyway, figuring it would help him work faster. He was standing in Abby's lab, eyeing every item in the room. He breathed in deeply, gunpowder hung in the air. He picked up her hippo and was tempted to squeeze it as Abby did when she needed a hug. How he wished he knew where she was. When he found Talon he was going to beat him like he had Abby. Losing was not an option, no doubt he was going to kill Abby if he didn't get there first, and if he died he'd kill Abby anyway. The only option was to kill Talon. Jail terms did not even enter into his mind, the tape had stirred his soul, he was ready to beat the hell out of him. Gibbs put Bert down on the table next to Abby's computer. The room was empty, quiet. It made the situation more real in his mind. Abby was really gone and Abby might die because of him.

Abby had woken in the hospital to Gibbs face staring down at her. He smiled. "It's all over Abs. They got it all out. You're going to be fine." A silent tear ran down her cheek and she sighed. She turned her hand over as he sat down on the chair beside the bed, he placed his hand in hers. "I was so worried you wouldn't be here when I woke up." she mumbled, still drowsy and drugged up. He squeezed her hand slightly, "I always keep my promises." She fell had fallen asleep then, but he held her hand for a long while afterwards.

Yes, he always kept his promises, especially to Abby. He took her out to dinner the night before her birthday every year, he brought her a Caff-pow every morning and he kept her safe. "I'll keep you safe Abby. I promise." He remembered himself saying to her, he felt the terror in his gut as he had that night, the bullet whizzed past his legs, unmistakably aimed into her lab. He dropped his coffee at her scream and the breaking glass and ran all the way to her lab. "Abby!" And he felt the calm when he realised she was alright, Tony had dropped her, he'd be forever grateful for that, but he would never say so.

Gibbs put his coffee down on her bench, a half empty Caff-pow sat alone and untouched. His phone punctured the silence, "Gibbs." "Boss! I've got the address, I pinpointed it to a house..." McGee blurted excitedly, hopefully, "Give Tony the address and get him and Ziva to meet me in the car. And tell them to hurry up!" Gibbs was already on the move, jogging to the car park and he swore that if Dinozzo made him wait, he'd give him a black eye.

Gibbs sped the entire way there, Tony held onto his gun. Both men were tensed and breathless. The drive there though speedy seemed to take an eternity. Ziva sat calmly in the back of the vehicle, she wondered if Abby knew that she cared for her at all, they may argue but she liked her. Ziva checked her gun and ammunition quietly, she could feel the tension rise in the car. Gibbs' veins throbbed in his head, she saw the determined yet worried look in his eye and had little doubt that this would end with Talons death.

They reached the street and parked a few houses down. Each one smoothly reached for their gun and loaded it as they stealthily surrounded the house. Tony and Ziva took the front entrance and Gibbs the back. Tony and Ziva flattened themselves on either side of the doorway. Tony gave Ziva a serious look, she nodded in response. Before he knew it she was standing in front of the door and smashing it in. He pointed his gun immediately into the depths of the house. The was shuffling towards the back of the house and Tony entered, lowering his body he moved silently through the living room, checking behind doors and in cupboards, nodding to Ziva that each room was clear. They had been through the first part of the house, in one room a fire burned, it smelled of wood and smoke. They split up, a crash came from the kitchen, Tony and Ziva abandoned their posts and ran to the noise. Talon stood, gun to Abby's head, Gibbs held his gun, pointed directly at the centre of his forehead. "You shoot me, she dies." Tony and Ziva looked to Gibbs for their orders, each of their guns trained on Talons heart. They had his exits blocked. Talon looked confident, he motioned for them to drop their weapons. Gibbs didn't move. "Drop it or I shoot her in the head." he said louder. Abby had her head pulled back on Talons shoulder in an attempt to distance herself from the gun, her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth was open slightly, her breathing was shallow, face tired and afraid. She had accepted her fate, what ever it may be, but she hoped that it was to live. Gibbs dropped his gun and kicked it across the room. Tony and Ziva followed suit. "Now that's better. Talon had a gun in one hand pointed at Gibbs. "Time to die old man." Abby almost cried out, time seemed to slow down as he aimed at Gibbs' chest, not messing around with meaningless chitchat. Abby threw her arms back hitting him in the crotch, he bent over slightly, Ziva ran towards him, her gun suddenly in her hand, Tony reached for his weapon, Gibbs dropped to the ground as Talon fired the gun. Abby screamed, spinning out of his grasp. Bang! A single shot rang out. Bang! Abby fell to the floor. Ziva stood, arm perfectly straight, pointed at Talon, she squeezed the trigger shooting him square in the head ensuring his death. Gibbs lay on his stomach on the floor, the trigger was still squeezed back. Gibbs scrambled towards Abby. She was breathing heavily, she looked at Gibbs, "Finally!" she said cheerfully. "He's dead boss, you got him." Tony said, glancing at Ziva once realising that she hadn't had to shoot him in the head, crouched over the body. Tony looked down at Abby, laying next to Talons lifeless corpse. Ziva lowered her weapon and gave Abby a slightly shocked look. Tony immediately kneeled next to her. "she's been hit." he said in almost a whisper. Ziva's mouth dropped slightly. Blood pooled on Abby's shoulder, Gibbs pressed down hard on the wound. "Call an ambulance!" he yelled at the two. Abby gave him an uncomfortable looking smile. She lay on her back, her arms crushed beneath her, Gibbs hands pushed her down into them causing pain to shoot up her spine. "Gibbs. My arms..." Ziva cut the binds and placed her hands on her stomach, Gibbs shifted his weight to keep pressure on the wound. Still blood flowed smoothly and unchecked onto the kitchen floor. Tony had called the ambulance, "Should be here in five." he spoke quietly trying not to alarm Abby. Gibbs used both hands to press down, "How you doing Abby. Stay with me." He spoke softly to her. She smiled shakily, "I'm just glad you're all here." she spoke slowly, her eyes closed, "Stay with me Abbs." he shook her slightly. "Tell me about Talon." her eyes slid open, "Did you get my message Gibbs?" she slurred. "Yes Abby. I did." she smiled at his tone. "I was so worried that you wouldn't see it. So worried that I'd never see you again." she tried to get up, "What's going on?" Gibbs motioned to Tony, who held her down, "You've been shot Abbs." "Oh." she yawned. Duckie rushed to the scene and was there before any other paramedics, concern on his face as he spoke to her, "You'll be alright my dear." as he examined her wound, "It's gone straight through, she should be alright"He said more to Jethro than Abby. Palmer looked down at Abby, scared and worried, before Duckie told him to bag 'the gentleman' aka Talon. The ambulance finally arrived to take her away. Abby rambled something about hippos and coffins while being rolled away. "Gibbs?" She enquired, trying to sit up, the ambo pushed her gently down. "I'm right here Abbs." The ambo protested but was quieted by the glare he received. The doors shut and the ambulance drove away. Tony and Ziva picked apart the house, finding bloodied lumps of wood he had used on Abby, they took pictures and cleaned the house out. At the end of the day when they had finished they sat in the car eating, Gibbs wasn't there to tell them off. They sat in silence for a while, respecting each others thoughts.

Gibbs sat by Abby's bed, thankful she was alive, thankful Talon was gone, thankful he had been able to keep his promise. He watched her sleep for hours before he himself did the same. He woke to her watching him. "Howd you sleep Gibbs?" she grinned. "I'm meant to be asking you that question!" He almost smiled at her. Standing up he brushed the hair out of her pale face, She gave him a coy smile, her words slurred due to the morphine and her hands were limp. "So here we are again huh." she said, her eyes were shut. Gibbs paused, "Lets not make a habit of it. It kills me every time." Her eyes snapped open. He gave her a calculating look as if judging her reaction, she decided not to respond to the last sentence. "Gibbs?" he stared deeper into her eyes, "Thanks. I was sure I was a goner, half and hour more and it would have been over." "Any time Abbs." She winced in pain, her whole body ached. She had several broken bones and internal damage not to mention a sizable black eye and a gunshot wound "Thank god he was a lousy shot" she had said. Gibbs and Abby talked about work, she told him about Talon and everything that had happened. Gibbs could finally relax, she was safe and he was here with her. A nurse came in and gave her a sedative, "She needs to sleep to heal quicker." she told Jethro when he eyd her questioningly. Her eyelids began to droop, she smiled sweetly in his direction. "I'm sooooo tired." she gave in to the pull of sleep. "I love you Gibbs." she murmured. Gibbs throat felt tight, "I love you too Abby." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

He had whispered it so quietly that he wasn't sure if she had heard him.

* * *

_Oh the angst... THE END :)_


End file.
